


How Whirlpools Coil

by tsunallux



Series: Personal Headcanons [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Inheritance, Matriarchal Clan, Uzumaki Clan, Uzumaki Ladies, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunallux/pseuds/tsunallux
Summary: What if Uzumaki was a matriarchal clan?





	How Whirlpools Coil

When Mito was told she was to marry the Senju heir, she didn't mind it much. Not really. She was third daughter, she wasn't an heiress herself. That was her sister, Mizue. She would be clan head, while she and Miyuu would be married to another clan. Miyuu was to marry into the Hozuki Clan, and herself, to the Senju. Alliances, her mother said. The Clan Wars were coming to an end, and they needed allies in both sided of their land. The sisters joked about it. If it wasn't because Mizue was already married, they said, she would have been married with one of the clans from the land of Lightning. Not with one of the heirs, since her children would be Uzumaki, no matter what.  

And so, Mito married Hashirama. The War ended. Konohagakure was born. And so did their first son, Hiroki. A soft brown crowned his head, and Mito laughed at Hashirama dismay when it wasn't red. _Only Uzumaki have red hair, and he is a Senju,_ she told him. He was puzzled, she didn't explain.

Their second son came, Haruki, with a crown of golden brown. When the light caught it just right, it took a reddish tint. _He isn't an heir,_ was all Mito said.

Then, Ranju was born with her hair made of fire, and Mito smiled. _She is an Uzumaki,_ Hashirama said, still not understanding, but knowing all the same. Mito just nodded, and again, didn't explain.

 

‹—›

 

Uzumaki Ranju read the letter in her hand, looked at her niece in the eye and tried not to grimace. The request wasn't what it bothered her, but how it was worded. Ever since his uncle's death, she despaired for Konohagakure diplomats. She despaired for his Sandaime, for she never really liked Sarutobi Hiruzen, or his team.

They asked for an Uzumaki children, to be taught as her mother's successor, because her mother was dying. They asked for a _sacrifice._ And didn't that word bothered her? Her niece was quiet, but her eyes held all the contempt she felt. They couldn't refuse, not really. It still hurt.

She thought of who would be chosen, among their children, even when she knew the answer. What else would she be here for?

Kushina. They planned on sending Kushina, little 'Shina, whose parents just died in the battlefield against Kirigakure shinobi. Who was supposed to go with her, for her mother was her daughter in law. Her own granddaughter, who didn't even know her. Her son's excuses – or explanations – fly through her head. Time. Time. There wasn't ever time, either his or hers. She didn't blame him. She didn't blame herself. But, oh, how she wanted to.

Because she knew, if someone was there to be the _successor_ of an _Uzumaki,_ they would be a girl.

 

‹—›

 

Kushina knows, even before they tell her. Her first baby is a boy. Minato doesn't ask. He believes her. He knows why. He will be a Namikaze. Minato jokes about it, a blond boy, but with her purple eyes. They cannot decide on a name. It doesn't matter, they think. They have time.

Then they find it. Naruto. Maelstrom. It is a beautiful name, they tell Jiraya. He cannot understand. And they don't explain.

Then, they discuss other names, for the little sister to their little boy. Kuran, says Minato, because she will be a red hair, with blue eyes. Kushina laughs.

 

‹—›

 

Naruto wants to cry. Sadly, it is nothing new. Every scroll he reads makes him want to cry. He does. No one's here to see. He is surrounded by rubble and ghosts. He has been travelling, after the war; at first with Sasuke, then alone. They will meet again, somewhere.

He was supposed to stay at Konoha. Learn the ropes. Get his promotion. Probably date Hinata. And then, he had found it hidden in archives, his parents' belongings. They had been sorting stuff, since the reconstruction. And Tsunade-bachan knew. Kakashi-sensei knew. So, they gave him what they found.

Some clothes, an old hitae-ate – his mother's, since she was on leave – some of his father's kunai, and a couple of scrolls. Diaries. Some were recipes; some were notes from his father's experiments, and then, some where actual diaries. He learns it then, where were they from – both of them. So when Sasuke says he is leaving, he leaves with him. He needs to see. He needs to know.

And so he learns, how he should have been a Namikaze, how his sister would have been an Uzumaki no matter what, because Uzumaki is a matriarchal clan. And he is furious with Jiji because he knew, he knew. And he didn't care. But he can understand, what Jiji meant when he gave him his mother's name.

He gathers all the things he can, all that is salvageable. Some scrolls, some arms, even some brushes hidden in a basement are useable still. It is in the basements where he finds most of it, hidden by the rubble; ignored by the raiders. And he heads towards Sound. Because there's still another Uzumaki, and maybe she won't want to have children; but she deserves to know. So she can make a choice.

Naruto already made his. He knows his daughter's name. He just needs to meet her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! What do you guys think? Yay, nay? I may have screwed with timelines again? Because I am not sure when the whole Kyuubi thingy happened, but let's assume it gave time for Mito to have her three children. So! Names! Mito's sisters... I am going on here under the assumption that Mito's name would be written like this （水戸） which would be "water" and "door". *It is written like that, yei!* Very Uzushio(?). So, the sisters names will share the first kanji, Mizue（水瑛） second kanji meaning "crystal", and Miyuu（水由）second meaning "reason". I also wanted to throw in another idea that came up my mind, Mito and Kushina have purple eyes, right? Who else has purple eyes? Suigetsu! Mind you, Hozuki clan probably already had the purple eyes, but I couldn't help myself, and it made sense?  
> Now, the children! Hiroki（宏樹）is kind of a inside joke? Because the first kanji means "spacious" and the second means "timber" or "trees", and well, Hashirama is literally "the space between pillars" – Tobirama is "the space between doors", by the way. – So I was aiming for "space between trees". Then Haruki（陽樹）was just to continue the trend of using the kanji for trees, you know. The first one means "sunshine", among other stuff, which is fitting, considering the hair. Who is Tsunade's dad? I'll leave that up to you guys! Then we have Ranju （蘭珠）with the first kanji meaning "orchid", and the second meaning "pearl". Compromising, that's how it looks(?).  
> Now this came to me because I just, found it weird? That of all the people to bring to Konoha to be the next host for the Kyuubi they chose a girl – now, don't get me wrong, but when most of the big guys are male, and Tsunade had to claw her way up... well – so I thought, let's make Uzumaki a matriarchal clan! I'll explain better now how that would work. So, like I put it in the beginning, Mito wouldn't be the heir because she isn't the first born. Now, if she had two older brothers, instead of sisters, then she would have been the heiress. Even is his father was also an Uzumaki, and her brothers carried the name, the heiress would have been her. If an Uzumaki woman marries another clan, the first children they have is always male – why, well, Kishimoto made a Bunny Goddess-Alien, everything is possible there – so their first child always inherits their father's clan name – doesn't matter if they are not head, and it isn't necessary, it just is. – The first daughter will always be Uzumaki, though. The rest of the children, if they have more, can... quite literally, choose. After the first two – if it isn't an Uzumaki-Uzumaki marriage – the chances of red hair are 50/50. The girls will always be red hairs, where the boys are to chance. That's how I would explain Nagato in this kind of universe. Either he had elder siblings, who died, or he was the son of an Uzumaki-Uzumaki marriage, refugees most likely. It would also explain Karin, in a way.  
> Oh! I took the translation of Naruto to maelstrom from one – cannot remember now for the love of... – of [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat) works, I think... Stormborn? Probably. Not sure though, so credit to her! 'cause I didn't look it up. And, yes, Naruto is going to name her future daughter, Kuran （紅嵐） whose first kanji, isn't exactly "red", more like "crimson". Second one is "storm". 
> 
>  
> 
> Tsuna gives her permission for this idea to be used, shared, expanded, and more! Just be a nice fellow, credit her, and let her now!


End file.
